Double Drive Episode 41
The forty-first episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Double Drive. Under Shishi's orders, Yoroi returns with The DogTwelveGodKing. Summary Still in disbelief of his loss, Tatsumi goes out to find the SnakeTwelveGodKing. When Inui learns of this from Kabuto, he's angered, knowing Tatsumi still isn't in the best of shape. But Shishi appears and declares that Tatsumi will return with the card. She accuses Inui of not having enough faith in Tatsumi. Kiki argues that Shishi is the one they don't trust, because she never told them about the other two God-Kings and had they known, they could have gone looking already. Shishi simply explains that the snake is purple, and thus Tatsumi has to be the one to get it. In response, Inui asks her where the dog is. This is when Yoroi appears with the dog in hand. Kiki is shocked to see him. While she believed he would come back safely, she still wonders where he was. Yoroi seems confused when she asks him, but remembers lying on the ground when Shishi encountered him. Shishi used some sort of power, and after that, Yoroi went after the Dog. Now, Shishi assigns Yoroi with a new task. This is to take back Ourovorius. Yoroi agrees to do this. Back on the ship, Eto finishes healing Shunta, and he wakes up. Shunta is depressed over his loss, especially after Yoku just managed to win them Ourovorius. Mei tells him not to worry, because he was up against an Ultimate deck after all. Just remembering the battle terrifies Eto. Yoku asks Eto who was with Kazuya. She explains that the person was Shishi, who is a black priestess. Eto theorizes that the reason Shishi could sense the last two God-Kings when she was unable is because their locations were places where the Evil Demon-God had a strong influence. Shunta is determined to do something. He decides to build a new deck, using Avalanche-Bison and Ourovorius. Mei says that while he has Avalanche-Bison, Sandrat now has Ourovorius, because he was using it to build a deck earlier. The problem is, Sandrat is now missing. The group heads out to find him. As for Sandrat, he decided to run off with Ourovorius to avoid having to fight Ultimates. He thinks maybe he can make a huge profit with the card, and live the good life. But his delusions quickly end when Yoroi appears, demanding Ourovorius. He reveals he has The DogTwelveGodKing and says they'll battle and each risk a God-King. Sandrat thinks that Dragon is obviously stronger than Dog, and accepts. Sandrat ends up losing most of his lives early into the game. But he's glad when he draws Ourovorius, knowing he can make a comeback. He taunts Yoroi as he uses Spellbind. Sandrat also has a magic in his hand which he plans to use on Yoroi's next turn, to get rid of any more spirits he can summon. When Yoroi's next turn comes, he summons The DogTwelveGodKing Greedog. Its ability comes as a shock to Sandrat, and destroys his strategy. It allows Yoroi to see Sandrat's whole hand and discard a magic card. This is of course the Crystal Break he planned to use. Additionally, Yoroi is able to use the magic instead, and wipes out everything on Sandrat's field, including Ourovorius. Yoroi wins the match. As this is happening, Tatsumi succeeds in locating the Snake. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment The DogTwelveGodKing Greedog is featured. Matches Sandrat vs. Yoroi Cards Used Purple Green Blue Cast *Shunta Mogami- Makoto Koichi *Yoku Albatrosa- Mutsumi Tamura *Eto Etoshinmori the 8th- Sawako Hata *Tatsumi- Jun Fukuyama *Mei Merryhadda- Kotori Koiwai *Kazuya Taiga- Yuki Kodaira *General Inui- Tomokazu Sugita *Shishi- Kei Shindou *Kiki Beresia- Ayane Sakura *Sandrat- Junichi Suwabe *Yoroi- Shigeo Kiyama *Kinoto- Nichika Omori *Shaushau- Kei Shindou *Mofumofu- Misaki Watada *Kabuto- Tetsu Inada *Toshio Mogami- Tomokazu Sugita *Kento Mogami- Misaki Watada Main Staff *Script- Masashi Suzuki *Storyboard/Episode Director- Makoto Hoshino *Animation Director- Ayako Tauchi Category:Episodes: Double Drive